It Came Back
by BloomBabe
Summary: Ben, Beverly, Bill, Audra, Richie, and Mike have to battle their worst fears agian when they're 70. I haven't read all the book yet so this is based on the movie, IT. This is my first FanFic so please read and review!!
1. Bill Denbrough

Bill Denbrough sits in his favorite chair, his wife Audra curled up on the couch beside his chair. IT hadn't crossed his mind in 30 years. He, of course, had forgotten all about Georgie, IT, Mike, Ben and Bevvie, Mike, and Richie. He had forgotten them all, though sometimes when Audra would cry out in the night with one of her nightmares, she would go back into the place of the dead lights, he would think just that. He couldn't remember what the dead lights were or when Audra had been there, but that thought would swiftly cross his mind. This all changed one night when he got a call from George Denbrough… 


	2. Ben and Bevvie

Ben and Beverly Hanscomb had also lived a quiet life, in Nebraska; they had one child, a girl named Benetha, nicknamed, Benny. She was born with Downs Syndrome because the Hanscomb's had had her so late in life, for that reason Benny was an only child. Benny had just had her 29th birthday party that day, the day Ben and Beverly Hanscomb got the call from Mike Hanlon.  
  
Beverly was picking up plates to carry to the sink; Ben and Benny were playing Monopoly Jr. in the living room, Benny had been so happy when she opened it, a present from their neighbor, Auntie Mae Tozier. The name that rang a bell in Beverly's memory though she couldn't remember where she had heard it before, had it been a friend of hers' name, maybe a cousin or some other relative. As she made her way to the sink she heard the phone ring and something inside her told her to beware. 


	3. Richie

Richie Tozier was sitting in the living room of the HollyView Retirement Center. It was nothing but an old folks home if you asked him, an expensive one, mind you, but still an old folks home. It was a place for all the rich has-beens to go to make room for all the younger, newer stars of Hollywood, nothing but no-talent crack heads if you asked him. Richie was sure full of wise cracks and if you asked him you got an earful. But, he was all alone. He had a string of marriages, never any children, and five divorces. Richie still had the same charm that made him famous in his time; he did weekly comedy shows in the cafeteria that cracked the old folks up.  
  
That night Richie Tozier was falling asleep in his favorite chair in the rec. room. He heard his name over the intercom "Richie Tozier, you have a phone call, a Mr. Michael Hanlon." And Richie's heart began to race… 


	4. Mike Hanlon's Dying Wish

Mike Hanlon made that last phone call, on his deathbed, his heart racing as more and more memories began to flood back. They had all planned to meet at the same place as last time, though Mike knew he wouldn't make it. He unbuttoned his shirt and looked at the scar from the last time IT had come. Henry Bowers had escaped from the hospital he was at and come after the Lucky Seven, or six, as it had been then. Bowers had stabbed Mike and since then he had regretted not being there to help kill IT, or so they thought. Mike's breaths began to shorten and as they did he felt his life slipping away. His last thoughts were of that summer, before they knew what true evil was, before they knew what true Hell was. His last words were, " I'm no longer here to keep house, so you guys better get it right this time." With that he slipped into eternal sleep. 


	5. Georgie's Call

"Hello," Bill Denbrough said as he picked up the phone. "Bill, we need you, come float with us." The voice was vaguely familiar to Bill, maybe some kid from town making a prank call. "Listen Kid, I don't know who you think you are, but…" "We float Bill, you made me float, Bill, it's all your fault, Bill, all your fault." Bill's mouth dropped open, "G-G-Georgie?" There was a sinister laugh and Georgie's voice changed into something not so nice, something evil, "Come float with us B-B-B-Billy Boy, we float, we all float, old Mikey floats with us too. Say hello to your beautiful wife Billy." With that the phone dropped from Bill's hand…  
  
Audra looked over at Bill, "Bill, what's the matter?"  
  
"Audra, How much do you remember from 30 years ago?" Said Bill.  
  
"What do you mean," She replied, " I remember a lot of things, our vacation to Paris, our second honeymoon to…"  
  
"How about our vacation to Derry, or mine to Derry and you followed?"  
  
A shadow came over her face, Audra stiffened up. She was remembering. When she was catatonic Bill told her the whole story and it was sinking in now, after 30 years. With these revelations Audra Denbrough fainted. 


End file.
